Norman Reedus as Impala Man
by Jet Michelle
Summary: Inspired by Norman Reedus as Impala man in his 1997 Levi's commercial...he's so damn cute in this: /watch?v pYgjBfLfJMw I left this open for future chapters if anyone wants them let me know:)


watch?feature=player_detailpage&v=pYgjBfLfJMw

Lancaster CA movie set

Nolan takes aim drawing back his arm and a second later, the dart is flying. Bang! Goes the balloon on the wall. Bang! Bang! Another two hang deflated. Jenny squeals and jumps up and down throwing her arms around Nolan giving him a squeeze.

The carnival booth operator grudgingly takes his last 'big prize' down and hands it to the delighted girl. "Booths closed." He mumbles before taking his cash box and shutting down the stand.  
"Where to now babe?" Nolan asks pleased with himself. He swings an arm around Jenny and looks around the carnival for another booth he hasn't cleaned out yet. He notices that they are definitely getting dirty looks from all the vendors. Maybe it was time to cut out he thinks.

Jenny was going for the third date thing it and he was planning to make tonight the night he smirked to himself. Jenny tucked her hand into the back pocket of his Levi's. Yep tonight definitely as he snuggled her up against him.

Nolan tipped the brim back on his straw cowboy hat and leaned in for a kiss. For once Jenny didn't give him the shy schoolgirl, you gotta respect me, push back instead opening her mouth enthusiastically. Who woulda thought winning a crap load of cheap stuffed animals would be the winning ticket?

"Common, lets get out of here," Jenny smiled at him mischievously and took his hand practically skipping as she pulled him towards the parking lot. Hot fucking damn finally!

When they reached the car at the outskirts of the parking lot, Nolan opened the door and tossed the latest prizes into the back of his white Impala. He tilted the seat forward and gestured for her to climb in the back. He wondered for a moment if she'd actually get in or decide to cock tease him for a few more dates.

Jenny was a fuckin good little girl and not usually his poison but in a godforsaken desert town like the the chase was the only thing exciting he had going on. He'd play her game and lay low for a while longer. They were more than an hour outside Las Vegas off route fifteen. The perfect place to hide from his growing debt in Vegas. The interest was escalating as the clock ticked. He knew he'd have to move on the second he scented Bruce the Enforcer on his tail but for now? Yeah, he'd play with Jenny for a while.

Jenny surprised him by hopping in the back of the Impala, giggling as he climbed in behind her. Guess this chase was drawing to an end he thought as he joined her in the back seat. Time to collect his own prize Nolan grinned to himself as he let Jenny pull off his hat and run her fingers through his longish hair.

He tilted his head and grazed his lips down the side of her neck making her shiver in his arms. Damn vanilla and cream, bet she'd taste that way all over. He boldly replaced his lips with his tongue wetting her as he worked up her jaw to her mouth.

Jenny was holding on to his head as he finally slid his hot lips over hers. They were soft and giving, making his dick hard as he imagined them sucking him off. Their tongues slid against each other, hers licking up against the roof of this mouth, his twirling in the hollow underneath. She opened her mouth wider to take a few quick panting breaths until he sealed their lips again.

His hand stole beneath her blouse to finger her breasts. As he kneaded the cotton covering them, she made little mewling noises in her throat. Encouraged he slid his fingers down her belly to the hem and began unbuttoning until he could part the material and look down between them. Her chest was rapidly rising and falling in her growing excitement as he unsnapped the front clasp of her little A cup bra.

Damn he loved tits. It didn't matter if they were big, small or medium; tits were tits as far as he was concerned. Hers were barely a handful but tipped by the prettiest pink nipples drawn hard and tight in her excitement. He slid a rough hand up underneath one to plump it up and swirled his tongue around the tip. Jenny was making little humping motions with her hips against him, creating a lot of pressure behind the fly of his already uncomfortable jeans.

"I'm gonna suck you're nipple Jenny," he said against the velvet of her chest, "make your eyes roll baby." He took her nipple into his mouth gently and then drew on it hard. He smirked inwardly as she arched against him shuddering.

His lips never ceasing their sucking he snaked his free hand up under her denim miniskirt inching his fingers up her smooth thigh until he skimmed over her cotton panties. Her center was hot to his touch and he could feel her wetness through the thin material. "mmmm you're fuckin wet for me Jenny." He pulled back and left her reclining on the seat breathing hard, eyes glazed.

What a turn-on, nice little girl all disheveled and hot for him in his back seat. He hooked his fingers in her underwear and slid them down slowly. He didn't want to miss seeing an inch of her blushing flesh as he uncovered her, slid a finger into her heated pussy, and twirled the wetness around. "Nolan," Jenny gasped out and tried to pull him back to her.

"You want me baby?" he teased around her opening with a sexy grin on his face. "You want me here?"  
"yesss." she said on an extended exhale.

"Gonna have to say it Jenny," he grazed his thumb fleetingly over her clit and she arched up against him shaking head back and forth against the car seat. He pulled back and her hips tried to follow him as he pulled his hand away from her. Grabbing the bottom sides of his western shirt he pulled hard and each snap popped open in sequence up the front.

"Nolan?" Jenny said with wide eyes as she watched this.

"Ask for it." He demanded quietly as he reached behind to pull his white t-shirt over his head exposing his perfect shoulders and wide chest that tapered down to a taught belly and narrow hips. His sandy brown hair was tickling his eyes as he looked down at her waiting.

Jenny slid her fingers from his belly to his chest watching the progress of her hand not looking at his eyes when she said, "make me come Nolan….please."

Nolan smiled a wolfish grin as he positioned himself between her perspiring thighs. He nosed her mound, now slick and wanting and breathed her in. He was good with his mouth and he knew it, loved using it on pussy, sucking it, eating it, licking it oh yeah he fuckin loved it.

Jenny had a killing grip on his head, fingers tangled in the long strands of hair as her hips pumped up convulsively seeing a connection. "You're gonna love my mouth on you Jenny. Gonna lick you so good baby." He breathed as his tongue began to work over her mound. He parted her slippery folds with his fingers and skated his tongue up from her opening to her now exposed clit.  
"Oh god." She keened.

He chuckled a little against her skin as he inserted two fingers into her. She was so ready they slid right in. She shivered and arched again as he turned his hand and curled his fingers working her just right. He snuggled his face into her further and traced the tip of his tongue around her swollen clit riding her bucking hips with his face and hands as she hung on the edge of climax. Finally he pulled the tiny nub between his lips and sucked hard. The heat of his mouth and the suction of lips sent her flying over the edge into orgasm as she flooded against his hands and face. "So godamn sweet," he murmured against her with a few lingering languid licks as she sank down from her euphoria.

Jenny was lax and pliant against the car seat, an arm thrown across her perspiring brow as he climbed up her prone body. Her skin felt fantastic as his chest skimmed across hers. He captured the back of her neck to turn her to him as she tried to evade his lips. "Na uh honey want you to taste yourself on my mouth." He opened her lips wide with his as he let his tongue snake in not giving her time to get used to the flavor, relished her lingering resistance until she finally closed her eyes and started to enjoy herself again.

When he had her ramped up again writhing against him wetting the front of his jeans with her dripping pussy he pulled her up. "Common little cowgirl," he rasped unbuttoning the front of his jeans letting his erection finally breath. He brought his hand down fisting his cock and watched her eyes widen as he pumped it a few times. "Let's go for a ride baby." He reached for her pulling her over his lap. Once she sat astride him, her denim mini riding up around her waist, he took hold of her hips and positioned her over him.

Nolan nudged up into her until the head of his cock buried itself between her steamy lips then pulled her down over him hard. Fuck yeah! He thought as he held her to him and ground up into her loving her tight squeezing heat. Jenny grabbed the back of the seat and threw her head back at the fullness pulsing and pushing inexorably up into her. "Common dirty little cowgirl show me what you got."

He worked her up over him pushing, pulling, and setting the pace. Jenny hung over him crying out as he pumped up into her possessing her. He was breathing hard and close, so fucking close he could taste his release just a moment away. "Mmmmm Jenny fuck girl." he panted, "my little cowgirl slut," he husked out before his cock twitched inside her shooting hot streams of seed into her pussy still griping him so tight. Her own thighs gripped him in a vice as his orgasm pushed her into another of her own.

For long moments they slumped against each other, sweat and breath mingling as Nolan petted long strokes down Jenny's back. "You gonna call me tomorrow?" Jenny said against his neck.

Yep he had her hooked now, Nolan thought smugly, chewing the inside of his lip and secretly dying for a smoke. He knew it would piss Jenny off so he didn't reach for one. "Sure baby." He reassured her petting fingers through her disheveled hair. He liked seeing his little good girl all messed up, sweating and dripping with his come between her thighs.

He dropped Jenny back at her place giving her a quick peck on the cheek while wondering if he really would call her tomorrow. Chase was over but the sex was good. As he sped down route fifteen towards the Easy Rest Inn where he was staying he thought, yeah maybe he would call her tomorrow. It couldn't be a relationship or anything being on the run and all, but maybe he would call her tomorrow and just disappear when the time came. Yeah that was a good plan he wasn' t good at the breakup thing anyway.

He rolled down the window of his Impala and let the warm desert breeze clean out the sex scent in his car. His straw hat blew off his head and the wind felt good. He adjusted his aviators and leaned over to pull a much needed smoke from his glove compartment. He lit up and took a deep drag, satisfaction coursing through every nerve.

The wheels of his Impala crunched over gravel as he pulled into the Easy Rest Inn. He parked in front of the truck stop that shared the lot. He grabbed a purple stuffed dinosaur from the back seat and slammed the steel door behind him.

The usual truckers and tourists stopping halfway from L.A. to Vegas populated the place. He gave a tip of his hat to Shelby behind the bar ignoring the fact that the older woman was checking out his ass as he went. She was a good looking woman so he didn't mind actually giving his butt an extra wiggle for her benefit as he crossed the dance floor she insisted was good for business.

He jumped up on the karaoke stage and grabbed a stool. Ricky was DJ'ing tonight. He didn't know what his story was exactly but he was a cool guy probably just in-between life just like himself he thought. Ricky was on his way out though and Nolan envied him the freedom to ditch this place.

Nolan grabbed a stool as Ricky said eying him, "It looks like one of us had a big night."

"Huge!" Nolan said with an expanse of his arms to emphasize. "Everything's gotta system you just gotta aim beyond the balloon."

Richey wasn't sure if he was referring to the purple stuffed dinosaur in his hand or using it as a euphemism for getting some other 'big prize'.

"You still plan'n on leavin?" Nolan asked as a waitress dropped off a note in front of Richey.

Richey leaned into his microphone announcing, "Apparently that was the last order of pot roast."  
He looked back over to Nolan raising an eyebrow saying, "I'm already gone man."

Nolan would be sorry to see him go he was the closest thing to a friend he had in this fucking shit hole. He leaned forward putting the purple stuffed dinosaur on Richey's turntable. "Here take this."

Richey chuckled as he plucked the animal off his equipment. "Why don't you head out with me? Bus tickets cheap."

"Na man, not ready to head out yet." Nolan said as he stepped down from the stage. He wished he was, but Bruce was out there still, just waiting for him to fuck up and show his face.


End file.
